Forgotten Passion
by BiohazardBrie
Summary: Amber Sweet and Graverobber no loner deny certain feelings of love for each other Amber announces it to the world and her brothers, yet a problem arises when Amber isn't fully satisfied with Graverobber in a way. She seeks more in a hurtful way to him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been official. It had been for a few months now. Amber didn't have to deal with her father freaking out about it either. Just had to slip it to her brothers, and announce to society the news. She was dating someone. Finally, Rotti had been trying to get his daughter into a steady relationship for years, like the good Italian daughter should have, but Amber declined every guy her father set her up with. None fit her needs. Though she discovered, it pleased her father for her to at least try, and it pleased her more to use them. A selfish girl she was. Though she was in love, it was a forbidden love. At least, that's how it was when Rotti was a live, now Amber could clear the air of this foul taste society was given about the man she had fallen for. It wouldn't make her father happy, but she was doing it for her own happiness.

She loved Graverobber, and they established a certain kind of equality in these feelings. Graverobber wasn't so sure about this, he for one was concerned how the world, and even her numb skull brothers would take it. Rotti had to have been rolling in his grave, that day Amber announced it, to the world. They were shocked, but accepting of her choice and reasoning. Well, some were anyway.

But, that was a few months ago, now it's about the present. Amber had been able to get Graverobber in and out of GeneCo freely with out any harm or danger for him. Though he still received evil glares from the ones who disapproved, even Amber's brother Luigi, would harass Graverobber but knew better not to go to far. Pavi on the other hand, didn't mind.

Graverobber never liked going to GeneCo, but he compromised, for as much as Amber visited him in his dinky dump of a home, he'd do the same for her. He loved her, in an odd sense. Their love had been actually pretty strong, and she wasn't really in it for the Zydrate. She said herself to the world she was changing, which meant she was cutting down on Zydrate. But still, a certain unhappiness filled Amber when she was with him, one she couldn't just ask him to change, she already knew his answer.

The problem arose at night mainly, but sometimes, though out any form of day. Amber would almost have to beg him, and by the point in which he gave in, it wasn't worth it. The passion just wasn't there. Amber loved to kiss him. On the cheek, his blackened lips, his neck, his muscular chest. She loved being able to hug him, and wrap herself up next to him when they slept side by side, but the love making part of it was never there.

Sex, of course, what else? Amber for one, was all for it, romantic, kinky, you name it. She wanted it. Graverobber on the other hand, wasn't so much. So, sure he did so for her when it came to sex for Z, but what man wouldn't be in a trance and totally seduced by Amber when approached the way he was those times in the alley. She was drop dead gorgeous he loved her, and he admired her, even if she was a changing wreck.

But something about sex just wasn't his thing. Never so often as Amber wanted it at least. It bugged him, he just couldn't get into that mindset like Amber, or even most human beings could. It was something he could live with out, and still function properly. It wasn't a need. One could say he felt it was a chore. He didn't understand why their love making couldn't be due to their love, and not just because it's something she wanted. It disgusted him.

But that was just the start of their problems, little did he know.


	2. Chapter two

Amber held tightly onto her waist as she tugged on a belt around her long trench coat, fastening it tighter around herself. She shivered and huffed in a stressed manner. It was her turn to go out and visit Graverobber. It was the deal, certain nights she'd visit him, and vice versa, their relationship had its own little pieces to the puzzle. She began to run down the darkened streets, the cold ate at her fragile hands. Amber slipped her hands in her sleeves and approached his door. Not wanting to un-tuck her hands from her sleeves to knock on his door, she instead, kicked the door a few times.

Graverobber was half asleep, nearly forgetting she was coming over; he panicked some, but realized he was fine, dinner was made. Well, made to him, he simply got Chinese takeout. Something Amber wouldn't be impressed with-yet again-but he didn't understand why she failed to be used to this by now. He just didn't cook. That was that. He unlocked his door, looked her over, and invited her in with a simple, nonchalant gesture.

She pushed passed him. "Well, sheesh, one would think you dreaded this whole day, because I was coming over!" She said, already annoyed with his disposition. Amber expected a big fuss to be made over her arrival, another thing Graverobber never did, nor ever would. Make a fuss over a woman, even if it was Amber. He loved her, sure- in a sense- but he wasn't going to get all giddy about their 'date nights- he was a simple man, made up of no emotion or ability to conform to others.

"Evening, miss Sweet!" He said under his breath, trying to relax. He adjusted his shirt a bit as he followed after her. Amber had made herself comfortable on the couch, looking over to him. "What?" He asked, paranoid at her reasoning for gawking at him.

"Dinner!?" She questioned. "The whole reason we met up this time?" The little princess rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch, as she then turned away to stare at the TV, still not amused. "I didn't starve myself all day 'just' to see you!" Amber added in with a little smirk.

"It's almost as if you only do this to belittle me, Amber!" Graverobber said with a growl, as he took out egg rolls from the microwave, and set the various types of rice in there to heat up now. "I ma-...er, got Chinese food..." He said rather dryly as he went over to get Amber.

Amber sat up, and let him take her hand, standing up as his grasp aided her. She sighed. "Again?" Amber pouted. "Men don't know how to cook these days, or what?" She asked, now leading him to the kitchen.

Graverobber closed his eyes, to hold himself back from saying anything smart to her. "Well, it's not like you're exactly declinig the food, you practically raced to the table, or is that the starvation acting for you!?" He couldn't hold back, he deserved a snarky remark at this point.

Amber let go of his hand, sat down at the round table, and pushed in her chair, as Graverobber took out the rice, and placing it on the table in front of her. "Anything to drink, Amber?" He offered taking out orange juice, water, milk and boxed wine.

Amber smiled as she began to serve herself some fried rice, and an egg roll. "I think it's cute how you get boxed wine!" She said with a giggle, looking him over.

Graverobber shook his head, and gave a weak smile back at her. "Boxed wine I assume?" He said, grabbing a wine glass and serving her; as he got himself water, and sat down to join her in the meal.

Graverobber and Amber ate in silence, with small incidents of them locking eyes momentarily; which led to Amber beginning a little game of footsie with him. Something Graverobber would normally be annoyed by, but he played along, staring Amber down as they both finished their meals.

"What is it, Graverobber!?" She asked deviously, as she ran her foot up his leg playfully and leaned into the table, placing her hands on his forearms, and pulling him in for a kiss.

He smirked, kissing her back, and got up. "Nothing..." He said, sneaking up behind her, and kissing her neck. "You're just a distraction while eating!" He said, as he ran his hands down her body. "Dessert should remain last!" Graverobber added, as he pulled her to her feet, nodding towards the TV. "C'mon..."


End file.
